Forgotten Like The Rest
by SunilaMoon
Summary: Looking over this broken cityscape, one has to wonder...Where can we go from here? For Walter C. Dolnez, the future was spiralling downward.... Fanfic from Walters perspective, and why he did what he did. R&R please, thanks.


My daughter, My dear friend, My partner in crime.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

I cannot begin to convey my feelings in these final hours, are they joy? Yes, the joy of seeing him fall. Falling into a state of non-existance, the other side of reality. But how could I be happy when I was not the one to do it? How could I be happy when her scream echoed across the cityscape, drowning out everything. How could I celebrate when the vampire was right all along?

They where not mine anymore. They where his. I was nothing. A target to be erased just like the rest of Millennium. And now she cries out for him. She turns and faces Herr Major, She is once more entering the battlefield, but it is all for him. It was jealously building up on so many different levels. I knew the nosferatu from my first day working at Hellsing. I was taught never to trust it, never to fall victim to its trickery. A beautiful young girl clad in white, that dark figure who haunted the staff and soldiers, the vampire known to many as Dracula. All one in the same.

My partner, that mysterious creature that danced across the killingfield, painting everything red. That smile that would haunt me all my life. Immortality. So beautiful, so tempting.

Even from that young age I knew what would become of me...Time would go by, my stamina would fall, my age would begin to show... and I would retire. Retire to join the rest of those poor old men with nothing more to do then sit together and think back on their glory days... And when that day came to me, I knew I would think of him. I knew I would think of the vampire I worked with, who was somewhere just the same as he was fifty years ago, a grin spread across his face. 

I envied him. Even in my youth, oh how I envied him.

How then could I not except such a deal? The Major was right...My skills could prove useful to him, and why work as Hellsings butler, when I could rise above them and cherish my youth forever? Yes...Why would I waste time with Hellsing, when I could have immortality. I could care less about that foolish little major, but what he offered me was worth it.

So I worked out a deal, and I let them escape. No one ever knew. No one ever would know, especially not the vampire. Heh, it was Alucard's flaw to leave me alone with them in the first place.

I returned to England soon enough, with nothing more to do then continue my life and hope that someday they would fulfill their promise to me.

How many years would pass from then. I had grown up, infact, soon I would be past the prime of my life. They never came, and I slowly began to forget.

In that time it would be safe to say my relationship with Alucard changed for the better, after so many years working with him, I could not help but grow to admire him. Despite his insanity he was much better company then that drunk director. We spent alot of time together in the fifties...

I could say I even grew to pity the creature, for as the years passed by I slowly learned the truth of what they where doing to him. Improvements. Not only was I aging and he was staying the same...No, I was aging, and he was getting stronger...But I bit my tongue and held back my envy...

Improving the vampire, making him stronger, upgrading everything...I couldn't help but wonder what in gods name Arthur and those doctors where thinking.

Those days they had him sedated, but not to the point of losing consciousness, it seemed to me that he could still feel pain, he just could do nothing about it... The things they did to him after that...horrible things...

Only one thought passed through my mind when I witnessed their experiments...

There he was, the most powerful vampire alive today, being put through all _this_...Wouldn't he want revenge?

And wouldn't he use the power they where giving him now to inflict it in the future?

Was I the only one who saw the truth...?

They where doing nothing more then building their own destruction through their monster.

I remember sitting down next to him one day. They had just finished with him, and he was slowly regenerating the incisions up and down his body. They used silver knives so he would not heal it quite as fast. Whatever they had used to drug him had barely worn off, so he couldn't exactly force me from the room, like he would have done on any normal occasion. We never exchanged a word, but I knew he would never harm me, even if he ever did have the power to turn on his master and everyone here... No, he seemed to like me, to some extent.

So strange, for deep down inside I knew I could not say the same about myself.

The tides would turn in the coming years. I was correct, he _was_ fed up. To everyones horror, and my hidden delight, he tore through half the doctors and any soldiers sent to stop him. He danced through the blood and the falling bodies, tearing everything in his path to pieces... Like tissue paper. Such power, such madness.

This rampage did not last long. Arthur saw to that. And so came the years of imprisonment. He could no longer be Hellsings little pet...He had become far too dangerous.

I was not there to see him sealed away.

oOoOoOo

The years went by, and I accepted my age, I soon retired from the force, but continued life as Arthur's butler. This suited me fine enough, those fantasies of immortality had long since left me.

These where quiet times, with Alucard inprisoned things had settled down at last. Arthur was sobering up, much to my surprise, and abandoning many of his old ways.

It was when she came into his life. I had never seen a woman more elegant, apart from Alucard, but his female form hardly counted as a real woman.

She cleaned Arthur up, I'd say, or perhaps he actually put the effort to change for her. No matter... Either way the story was told, the ending was still the same.

That beautiful child... And the mothers death several months after. A rather unsuspected attack. Such was the price, marrying the head of Hellsing.

Arthur raised the girl well, and I was proud to be in that child's life. She was such a breath of fresh air.

...Then came the first request. The first time I heard from Millennium since the war, and the first time my old desires would come back to life. But this came at a price, they wanted, for some reason, the vampire to escape...

My opportunity came on the day of Arthur's death. Disease had taken him, but nothing more then I expected. This broke Integra's heart, but I cared little for little Arthur... My only concern was how much it effected her.

Richard's time to show his true face was only around the bend...

And so I left. I had a good enough excuse, they would think I was on some mission. It was in genius.

Richard was a disgusting man, I knew nothing was out of the question in his mind...She was a smart child, I had no doubt she'd survive, she'd know what to do. Her father told her, and I was there when he did. Go to the last dungeon. 

I returned several days after Richard's attempted assassination. Integra was wounded in the process, which left me fealing some guilt that I was not been there to protect her, but what she achieved was worth it.

The first phase of Millenniums plan was in action, although in that time I knew little of what it meant.

Alucard had recovered from his sleep in a heart beat, and, much to my dismay, he had made himself quite at home.

That envy reared its ugly head once more, as I looked into the eyes of my old friend. Nothing had changed, although I had to say, he seemed abit wilder then when I first encountered him. There was I. Fifty nine years old, standing face to face with my old war buddy, and wondering how times had changed.

He let a grin spread across his face as we excanged a few words, then he put on that god-aweful hat of his and went on his way.

Jealousy is one of the strongest emotions, and that power of envy drove me forward.

I put up an act of friendship, of course, and to me it seemed I was fooling him, but things kept getting worse in the years to come.

Integra was like a daughter to me, she was my own...and like any father, a suitor would put them on edge. Especially when that suitor was an old companion...Especially when that suitor was older then the father was.

So I was on guard every minute, I knew Alucard had his eyes on her, I knew it...It wasn't just paranoia...Well, he couldn't have her, I'd never let him, I'd kill him before that day came...

All this time I watched over her, all this time my hatred for that vampire grew, and all the time inbetween I was leaking information to Millennium...But that was only something small...Yes...That was only a little ambition on the side. She would always matter more...Always...Always...

Or at least that is what I told myself.

oOoOoOo

How foolish of me to think the 'Police Girl' would change anything. I remember, for it is still so fresh in my mind, the night he brought her home. Bringing in strays, it would seem. As long as the girl took all his attention, I wouldn't care. It would keep him away from Integra, and who was I to care about some little fledging...?

But no...that was not the case. Alucard's lust for Integra did not change...and worse then that, I grew to love his childe aswell.

That orphaned girl who's life was cut short, and now she had no one but him...All he did was degrade her, and treat her like dirt, he wouldn't even call her by her name...yet she cared...Yet she was happy at the mere mention of his name. I hated him even more, and looked down at this creature that didn't deserve any of the treasures he had.

I deserved his youth, I deserved Integra, I deserved that poor girls friendship, and most of all... I deserved eternal life.

But no...no..no, no...The time had come. I had taken my side, and now it was all going down.

I laughed and watched the city burn, I smiled as I crushed Andersons remains beneath my foot, I drew my wires to make the kill, the greatest hours of my existence...and the kill was taken from me by other forces.

It was not my honor to end immortality? Was it not MY duty to bring Alucard life to a close? It was taken. Again. Taken. Just like everything always was.

...But did it really matter anymore? He was still gone. Dead and gone! Hah! I reached into the air and grabbed his tie, that last bit of evidence that he even lived. It was tattered at the edges and stained with years of blood. It was like a trophy for me. A banner to raise high, and declare my victory.

No...Joy IS the only way to describe this feeling... isn't it? ...Isn't it?

It's mine now! Isn't it all mine now? I can kill the Major with the power I have, he is just human, I don't have to listen to him...

My God! ...everything is up for the taking...

Wait...

No. Wait...What...What is immortality? ...For wasn't the last great immortal just erased from this world?

Was I to be next...Did I ever get what I wanted...?

How could I forget... That was right...Integral ordered him to kill me..._me_...and Seras...She thanked me, but then she turned and walked away...

What was this? It's all a sick joke, isn't it?

Gunshots...where are those coming from?

Blood...?!

Why is everything crashing down like this...?

Why...is...Why...

I understand now. It all goes back to that fateful day in 1944... And one stupid choice.

_"I can't die now! Not now!!"_

Can I not...? ...Am I to decide that?

What do I really have left. My country is in ruin. My daughter...my closest friends...all those around me. Gone. Gone. Gone.

I am The Angel Of Death...I am just another villain in this twisted game of war, revenge, and bloodshed. Just a shadow of a fallen hero, now to die and be forgotten, just like all the other souls in this miserable city...

FIN.

((Arthurs Note: Hey guys, I'm glad you read that little ficlet! Thanks very much! (Review plz, nobody likes a lurker.)

...and now...I shall say something. I hate Walters guts. Heinkel killing him will be the single best moment in the manga for me. Why? Because I loved the old Butler who cared so much for everyone at Hellsing...I loved the cocky little teenager in The Dawn...and I admit, I adored the sexy vampire traitor that he became...however...with each coming chapter Walter kept sinking lower and lower until...Until he became something so pathetic that killing him off seemed like a mercy.

Looking back on who he was, and perhaps why he chose Millennium, I'll say this. He did care for many people at Hellsing...I think he loved Integra and Seras, and may have deep down liked Alucard...But his selfish desires overpowered his feelings for them in the end... In the end, he was weak and gave in to his own desires...

So...I did like Walter...And I find him to be a truelly fancinating character. And in the up coming chapters of Hellsing, all we can do is wait and see his fate unfold. Hopefully Hirano shall give us a good ending, worthy of who Walter was... Love goes out to all my readers. G'bye! ))


End file.
